Amnesia
by Rina Aria
Summary: Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidur panjangnya tanpa mengingat apapun. Mungkin dia telah meraih cahaya tapi kegelapan dari masa lalu masih akan terus menghantuinya. Ketika dia terus menerus berlari berusaha meninggalkan apa yang dia takuti, akankah ingatan yang dia miliki kembali? Akankah ingatannya membawanya kepada cahaya ataukah kegelapan? For Vocaloid FF Award 4 : Confussion


Rina: Halo minna-san~ bagi para pembaca yang menantikan fanfic IVFA dari Rina, pada periode kali ini, Rina ikut lho~ *gaya ala MC

Mel: Aaa, tes, tes *check Mic*… ahem, jadi ini adalah entry milik Rina untuk IVFA periode ke-4 yang bertemakan Confussion. Dan berhubung BakAuthor itu Baka… eksekusi temanya mungkin agak kurang pas…

Rina: Mel, kenapa kau harus menghina author-mu yang manis ini, sih?!

Mel: Karena BakAuthor Rina itu Baka… itu saja. Dan kalau ini dilanjutkan, author note akan jadi panjang, jadi aku baca saja Disclaimer na sekarang.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik author Rina.**

Rina: Hiks, Mel _hidoi_! Baiklah, karena lebih baik dimulai saja, lebih baik sekarang aku mulai ceritanya. Berhubung cerita na cukup melelahkan, silahkan siapkan _snack _dan minuman di samping reader sekalian.

Rina: Dan dengan ini, **Rina Aria mempersembahkan cerita yang didedikasikan untuk IVFA periode keempat yang bertemakan Confussion dengan judul '**_**Amnesia**_**'**

_#Karena judulnya __**Amnesia**__, siapa tokoh utama tidak akan disebutkan hingga akhir cerita untuk menambahkan misterinya. Jadi, mohon maklum~_

* * *

**1****st**** Person POV**

* * *

"Hah… hah…"

Aku bisa mendengarkan suara nafasku yang putus-putus ketika aku melarikan diri di lorong sebuah gedung yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kecuali satu hal…

'_Aku harus lari…_'

Aku tidak tahu aku melarikan diri dari apa. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus lari. Aku tak tahu kemana aku harus lari. Aku bahkan tak tahu diriku sendiri. Aku… siapa aku sebenarnya?

"Kyaa!"

Tanpa sengaja aku menyandung sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat dan apapun itu sukses membuatku jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir dan debu dari lantai gedung yang kotor memasuki hidungku dan membuatku terbatuk-batuk.

"_Aku… harus… lari…_" aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri, berusaha untuk menyuruh tubuhku untuk melakukan perintahku.

Aku harus terus melarikan diri. Jika tidak… maka aku akan tertangkap. Aku takut… aku takut…

Dengan menahan rasa sakit, aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri lorong yang gelap dan dingin. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit di telapak kakiku yang tidak memakai alas apapun dan juga dinginnya lantai.

Setelah berjalan entah berapa lama, aku akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu. Aku merasa bahwa aku akhirnya bebas, saat aku merasakan hawa dingin itu kembali lagi mendekatiku. Perasaan ini selalu datang menghantuiku semenjak saat itu… ya, semenjak saat itu…

* * *

Saat aku bisa berpikir, sekelilingku adalah kegelapan. Aku merasa bahwa aku membuka mataku, tapi semuanya tampak gelap. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku, tapi tubuhku terasa berat dan tidak mau menuruti apa yang kuinginkan.

Gelap. Gelap. Gelap. Dingin. Dingin. Dingin. Takut. Takut. Takut. Takut. Takut. Takut.

Perasaan ini seakan menyelimutiku dengan erat, seperti mengikatku dengan kuat. Perasaan ini menusuk tubuhku bagaikan duri yang tidak akan bisa dicabut. Rasanya sakit…

Kegelapan yang menyelimutiku ini sangatlah pekat hingga aku sudah melupakan harapan untuk suatu hari nanti bisa melihat cahaya. Aku terus menerus berharap bahwa cahaya akan datang, tapi ketika aku merasakan kegelapan yang mengikatku, aku kehilangan harapan.

Tapi, akhirnya harapanku terkabul dan cahaya perlahan-lahan mendekatiku, menghilangkan setiap kegelapan yang menyelimutiku pada saat itu. Tubuhku terasa ringan dan aku bisa menggerakkan kedua kakiku untuk berjalan mendekati cahaya dan kedua tanganku untuk mendekap cahaya itu.

'_Akhirnya aku selamat…_' adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupikirkan ketika aku berhasil mendapatkan cahaya yang kuinginkan sejak lama.

* * *

Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah aku mendapatkan cahaya yang kuingat adalah putih. Sebuah ruangan serba putih yang tidak kukenal. Aku tak tahu tempat apa ini dan mengapa aku bisa berada disini. Tubuhku masih terasa berat.

Hal kedua yang kulihat adalah merah muda. Benda yang kumengerti sebagai bunga Krisan berwarna merah muda yang memberikan warna lain di ruangan berwarna putih ini. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya hanya untuk menyadari hal ketiga yang kulihat.

Di tanganku terdapat jarum yang terhubung dengan selang kecil yang membuatku menyadari bahwa kini aku berada di sebuah tempat yang bernama Rumah Sakit. Dan itu berarti aku dirawat disini entah karena sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak ingat.

Mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan, aku mendapatkan pengetahuan tentang hal yang keempat yang kuketahui. Hal itu adalah bahwa aku tidak mengingat apa-apa, bahkan apa yang seharusnya kuingat.

Tepat saat itulah, aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan suara dari sol sepatu yang bertemu dengan lantai putih. Sebuah suara yang ringan namun juga terasa berat.

_Tap… tap…_

Ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari bunga dan juga selang infus, aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut dari seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang dijepitkan ke sebuah topi berwarna putih. Aku kemudian mendengar suara papan kayu yang terjatuh dan aku bisa mengira-ngira bahwa papan itu merupakan papan yang dibawa oleh wanita itu.

_Prak!_

Sepertinya suara dari papan tersebut cukup untuk membuat wanita itu, siapapun namanya, tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Dia kemudian berlari mendekatiku… atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah sebuah telepon yang melekat di dinding di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Tolong panggilkan dokter Leon untuk pasien di kamar 168!" ujarnya dengan nada waspada dan juga terkejut pada saat yang sama.

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia mendekatiku dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang, jadi untuk sementara aku akan memeriksa keadaanmu," ujarnya dengan tersenyum ramah.

Aku mundur ke belakang karena meski dia tampak ramah, aku merasa takut. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia bersikap sangat baik kepadaku?

Dia sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku merasa tidak nyaman sehingga berkata, "Maaf, sepertinya aku membuatmu takut… ah, gawat aku kelepasan. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya," ujarnya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya ketika dia berbicara dengan tidak terlalu formal.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ketika dia berbicara seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun sekarang ini setelah mendapatkan cahaya yang kuinginkan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku mulai meragukan apakah aku harus menerima cahaya yang diberikan kepadaku.

Dia mengambil berbagai macam alat yang tidak kuketahui namanya seraya berkata, "Mungkin karena hari ini cerah, kau memutuskan untuk bangun setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ah, maaf terlambat tapi perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Rin, jika tidak ada siapa-siapa, panggil saja aku Rin," ujarnya seraya melilitkan selembar kain pada lenganku.

Aku menaikkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya yang berdedikasi untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna biru langit dan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah itu tampak seperti warna dari lemon. Aku bisa mencium wangi jeruk dari rambutnya pula.

"_Rin…_"

Aku memutar namanya di dalam otakku agar aku bisa mengingatnya, tapi entah kenapa pikiranku terasa kabur dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk menyebutkan namanya, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa mengeluarkan suara. Aku berusaha menyebutkan huruf-huruf yang membentuk namanya namun tidak ada yang keluar.

"…"

Rin sepertinya menyadari ini ketika dia selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Dengan rasa penasaran dia mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku sementara aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara apapun meski tidak ada yang keluar.

Rin melihatku dengan tatapan hati-hati sebelum berkata, "Jangan-jangan kau…" tapi perkataannya terputus oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan buru-buru sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat seseorang dengan menggunakan jas putih dengan warna rambut berwarna pirang pucat dan mata berwarna kehijauan yang memasuki tempatku berada. Dia kemudian berbicara dengan Rin dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali.

* * *

Semuanya berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan aku mendengar banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti. Post-traumatic Amnesia, Aphasia, Anterograde Amnesia, Retrogade Amnesia, adalah beberapa hal yang berhasil kudengar. Pada saat sore hari, aku mendapatkan kunjungan dari banyak orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengenali mereka.

"_Ini pasti mimpi buruk_…" pikirku ketika pada akhirnya mereka semua pergi.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri berusaha menjaga kehangatan cahaya yang tersisa di dalamku. Aku tak tahu siapa diriku sendiri, aku tak tahu siapa yang bisa kupercaya, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat warna kemerahan dari matahari yang perlahan-lahan bersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung tinggi berjajar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat cahaya kemerahan yang menyala seperti itu sehingga tanpa sadar aku berusaha bangkit dari tempatku tidur namun menemukan bahwa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak.

Rasa takut yang kupikir sudah kutinggalkan mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam diriku lagi. Aku melihat ke arah luar jendela dan ketika aku mengedipkan mata, aku menemukan diriku di tempat lain.

Aku berada di dalam ruangan dengan banyak kursi dan meja berwarna cokelat. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan aku dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang tidak kukenal. Mereka melihatku dengan tawa yang menakutkan dan membuatku sangat ketakutan.

"Sekarang suaramu sudah hilang… jadi kurang asyik sih, tapi biarlah!" ujar mereka dengan tertawa.

Aku berusaha bergerak dan menyadari bahwa kedua tangan dan kakiku sudah diikat dengan tali. Aku melihat ke arah mereka dengan ketakutan ketika air ditumpahkan padaku.

Dingin. Air yang sangat dingin. Dan mereka tertawa melihatku sebelum menarik rambutku dan melemparku. Sakit. Sakit. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"…"

Mereka kemudian mulai menumpahiku dengan sampah dan menginjak-injak tubuhku. Aku berusaha melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari pertolongan, tapi tidak ada yang menolongku. Yang bisa kulihat hanya warna merah matahari tenggelam dari balik jendela.

Tidak… hentikan… hentikan…

"To… long…"

* * *

Nafasku tersengal-sengal ketika aku tersadar. Aku masih berada di ruangan serba putih, hanya saja kini warna merah matahari yang merembes ke dalam kamarku sudah menghilang, diganti dengan cahaya lampu di langit-langit yang terang.

"_Seberapa banyak waktu berlalu?_"

Aku berusaha bangkit dan aku merasa tubuhku menjadi sedikit ringan tapi aku tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku melihat ke arah tanganku dan berusaha mengangkatnya, tapi sarafku terasa mati. Tubuhku terasa berat… berat…

Aku berusaha menengok ke samping dengan susah payah karena leherku terasa sakit. Aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah muda duduk di bingkai jendela yang terbuka tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia sedang memunggungiku.

"_Siapa dia?_"

Aku masih bertanya-tanya tentang sosok misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku ketika dia berkata, "_Nee_… apa kau tahu tentang Aurora?" ujarnya dengan suara yang entah mengapa terasa nostalgik di telingaku.

"_Aurora..._"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan meski aku merasa pernah mendengar suaranya. Lagipula, meskipun aku mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, aku tak akan bisa menjawabnya karena aku kehilangan suaraku.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengarnya tertawa kecil sambil menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak! Ahaha, kenapa aku bertanya?" ujarnya dengan tertawa tergelak tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tidak mengerti. Dia adalah orang aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan hal ini.

Dia masih tidak melihat ke arahku ketika berkata, "Kau tahu… aku dan kau adalah Aurora…" ujarnya dengan nada yang terkesan sinis.

"_Apa maksudnya?_"

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksiku, dia kemudian berkata lagi, "Bercahaya dengan terang di atas langit… memukau orang tapi hanya bisa membuat orang lain susah… ketika menghilangpun menjadi sebuah bahan pembicaraan… karena itulah, aku dan kau adalah sama…" ujarnya dengan tertawa keras-keras yang semakin lama membuatku ngeri.

Ketika dia selesai berbicara, dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Perasaan pertama yang kuterima adalah _shock_ dan kemudian adalah rasa takut. Dia tampak jauh lebih muda dariku adalah hal yang pertama. Yang kedua dia menggunakan seragam sekolah yang meski aku tidak mengingatnya, aku merasa bahwa aku pernah memakainya dulu. Yang ketiga…

Dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang membuatku sangat takut ketika dia berkata, "Waktumu berpikir sudah habis~ Selamat malam," ujarnya.

Dan tepat ketika dia mengatakan itu, sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

* * *

Aku menemukan diriku terbaring di atas lantai sebuah ruangan yang dengan jelas tidak kukenal. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan tubuhku juga terasa sakit. Aku bisa mendengar dengungan suara-suara tidak jelas yang hanya membuat kepalaku pusing.

"_Sakit…_"

Aku melihat ke sana kemari untuk menemukan petunjuk dimana aku berada. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diriku, entah apa itu aku belum tahu. Aku kemudian bangkit dari posisiku dan menemukan sebuah cermin besar yang mampu memperlihatkan bagaimana diriku ini.

Dan betapa aku terkejut melihat refleksi dari cermin…

Aku menggunakan seragam yang sama seperti orang yang kulihat di Rumah Sakit dan memiliki warna rambut yang sama aku bahkan memiliki warna bola mata yang sama, warna coklat _hazel_. Yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah aku tampak seperti seorang murid SMA meski aku tahu aku telah tidur lama sekali. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku berusaha menggerakkan kedua kakiku untuk membantuku berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya. Aku terlihat sama seperti orang itu… karena pada dasarnya kami adalah orang yang sama.

"_Tapi, jika kami adalah orang yang sama… mengapa?_" pikirku seraya melekatkan telapak tanganku pada permukaan cermin yang dingin.

Ketika aku masih berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, aku mendengar suara derap kaki banyak orang yang seakan-akan mendekati tempat ini. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dalam sekejap aku merasa ketakutan dan berusaha mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri.

Dengan rasa panik dan ketakutan yang semakin menguasaiku tiap anggota tubuhku, aku menengok kesana kemari mencari jalan keluar. Tempat ini sangatlah gelap dan sulit untuk menemukan jalan, tapi jika aku menyalakan cahaya maka mereka pasti menemukanku.

"_Aku harus lari…_"

Setelah beberapa saat mencari dan mendengar suara-suara panggilan yang tidak bisa kudengar dikarenakan rasa takutku yang sangat besar, aku berhasil menemukan sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan.

Dengan harapan agar aku bisa melarikan diri, aku membuka pintu itu dan menemukan sebuah lorong panjang yang tampaknya tidak memiliki akhir. Dalam sekejap aku menjadi ragu untuk memasukinya, tapi mendengar suara-suara yang semakin mendekat, aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki lorong tersebut.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari, tapi suara tersebut tidak semakin menjauh, bahkan aku bisa merasakan bahwa mereka semakin mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan nafasku seperti tertahan di tenggorokan dan kakiku terasa semakin lemas dan kehilangan kekuatan.

Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tetap lari. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku harus lari tapi aku tidak ingin tertangkap… terseret kembali ke dalam kegelapan itu. Suara tawa mereka menghantuiku dan membuatku tidak bisa mendengarkan hal lain lagi.

Aku tidak boleh tertangkap oleh mereka. Jika aku tertangkap… jika aku tertangkap…

Aku kemudian mengingat sesuatu. Aku mengingat alasan kenapa aku kini berlari, kenapa aku harus melarikan diri. Di dalam pandanganku terbersit ingatan-ingatan dimana aku harus menahan rasa sakit, menahan air mata, dan menahan suaraku.

Ketika aku tidak menyadari sekelilingku dikarenakan ingatan yang masuk, aku tersandung sesuatu yang tidak dapat kulihat dan apapun itu membuatku terjatuh terjerembab di atas lantai lorong. Sakit… rasanya sakit…

"Sakit…" ujarku dengan berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

Ketika itulah aku menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah di dalam diriku. Secara alami tanganku bergerak ke arah leherku dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang kembali. Suaraku telah kembali.

"Tapi… kenapa?" ujarku dengan kebingungan.

Belum sempat aku menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku, aku mendengar suara tersebut kembali mendekatiku. Dengan menahan sakit, aku berusaha bangkit dan berlari kembali, melarikan diri dari suara yang akan menangkapku.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku terjatuh di atas lantai lorong dan entah berapa kali pula aku memaksakan diriku sendiri untuk bangkit. Aku menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju ke akhir dari lorong yang menawarkanku sebuah pintu untuk menjadi tempatku berhenti.

Dengan tergesa-gesa kubuka pintu yang ada di hadapanku tanpa berpikir dan menutupnya dengan keras di belakangku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal tapi aku berhasil melarikan diri. Perasaan lega membuat kakiku terasa lemas dan ketika aku menyadarinya, aku sudah terduduk di atas lantai.

Disini aku aman…

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu," ujar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam telingaku.

Dengan spontan aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang yang tidak begitu asing berdiri di hadapanku dengan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dia kemudian melangkah ke arahku dan dengan tangan yang terulur dia berkata, "Kau sudah berada disini… berarti kau pasti sudah tahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi ketika kau menggunakan seragam itu," ujarnya dengan tertawa kecil.

Aku melihatnya dengan tidak mengerti ketika aku mengingat tentang betapa aku disiksa dan diperlakukan secara tidak manusiawi. Rasa takut yang awalnya kurasakan ketika aku sedang berlari, entah kenapa berubah menjadi bentuk lain dimana kini aku sudah berhasil melarikan diri.

Dia sepertinya menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku ketika dia berkata, "Benar, benar sekali. Jika kau menerima tanganku, akan kuberikan kau apa yang kau inginkan. Mereka sudah menghinamu, menghina kekuatanmu, sekarang tunjukkan pada mereka," ujarnya dengan tertawa.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan mengingat apa yang dia katakan. Dia berjalan mundur ke belakang dan menuntunku ke arah ujung dari pintu yang kupilih. Dia melepaskan tanganku sebelum melompat kecil ke seberang. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya lagi ke arahku.

Dengan tersenyum aku melompat untuk menerima tangannya dan aku menutup mataku.

_Senang kau bergabung dengan kami, Nekomura Iroha…_

Ketika aku mendengar suara itu, aku mengingat dimana aku pernah melihat orang ini dan juga namanya. Aku merasa terkejut tapi kemudian merasa aman dan dengan pelan aku membisikkan namanya.

"Kagamine… Rin…"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Hehe, iya, tokoh utamanya adalah Iroha, bukan Luka jika ada yang menebak itu~ bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic Vocaloid Rina yang lain ada yang merasa bahwa cerita ini memiliki ikatan dengan satu cerita lain~ bagi yang bisa tebak hebat deh~

Oh well, yang jelas dengan begini Rina sudah setor entry buat IVFA periode keempat. Rina gak bikin Multi-chap buat periode ini, jadi tunggu periode depan saja ya~ :D **Oke, dibandingkan lama-lama silahkan lakukan ritual RnR**~


End file.
